L'ange gardien du King of pop
by AikoAoki
Summary: Suite à un étrange phénomène, moi, Grande fan du King of the pop de 19 ans, me retrouve téléporté en 1980 alors que celui-ci n'avait que 22 ans et sortait Off the wall . Mais le plus étrange est que je me retrouve propulsé chez lui et qui plus est dans ses bras ! Suis-je en plein rêve ? Ou dans une pure réalité ?
1. Prologue

Je me réveillais, avec un mal de tête pas possible comme chaque 25 juin. 5 ans...5 longues et horribles années qu'il est partis, beaucoup trop tôt. Laissant des milliards de cœur brisés éparpillé dans le monde entier. Et moi, Je fais partie de ces milliards de cœur brisé par son envole vers les cieux, parmi les anges. Je me met alors a pleurer en silence en repensant à son visage, son sourire, sa façon de chanter, sa façon de danser, tout ce qui le rendait unique, son histoire qui était loin d'être facile, les évènements de sa vie, ses trois enfants qu'il laissent derrière lui, triste, plus que nous car pour nous c'était qu'une idole, la plus grande star du monde, le roi de la pop mais pour eux, ses enfants , ses frères et sœurs, et ses parents c'était leurs familles. Je me lève, les larmes perlant encore sur mes joues, m'habille, prépare mes affaires, m'enfonce mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et me passe en boucle toutes ses chanson, à ses début avec ses frères jusqu'à i ans, le 25 juin Mère me voit pleurer et me prend dans ses bras comme chaque fois. Elle n'as pas la douleurs que je ressent mais elle comprend ce que je ressent. Je le connaît depuis toujours bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je part donc au lycée des sillons de larmes sur mes joues.  
En arrivant mes amis viennent me voir et me prennent immédiatement dans leurs bras, comme chaque fois, essayant de me faire sourire mais ça ne marche pas. Je n'en est pas envie, j'ai envie de rien à part d'aller le rejoindre là-bas dans l'au-delà . Mes amis le savent alors ils font leurs maximum, même si ça ne marche pas.  
Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire , l'anniversaire de sa mort... Il aurait aujourd'hui 54 ans bientôt 55. Je pleure de plus belle. Toute ma journée se résume à ça , déprimer, pleurer. Les professeur m'engueule parce que je fait rien mais je n'en est rien à faire.  
Lorsque la fin des cours sonne je sort la dernière, mes amis m'attendent dehors. Je les rejoins d'un pas trainant, faible.  
Un violent séisme se fait alors ressentir, surprenant tout le monde par son empleur. Puis une gigantesque vague de fumée nous engloutit.  
Je tousse à m'en arracher les poumons. J'ai l'impression que mes poumons brûlent, que tout mon organisme se consume , propagent une violente douleur, une violente chaleur, dans tout mon être. Je ne voit rien a part cette fumée noir. Je n'entend rien a part les cris d'agonie des personnes. Mon souffles ralentit peu à peu jusqu'à ne plus être, m'envoyant dans un monde serein et agréable bien que je sais qu'il n'ais pas fait pour les vivants.


	2. Chapter 1 La rencontre

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux , sentant la totalité de mes membres me faire atrocement mal. Que c'était-il passé? Je me rappelais de tout certes mais comment cela était-ce arrivé ? Où ai-je atterrie ? Suis-je encore en vie ? Ce que j'aimerais avoir rejoins les cieux et être à ses côtés...

Je regarda autour de moi et constatais que je me trouvais dans une chambre assez petite, avec un lit simple un petit bureau prêt d'une petite fenêtre et une armoire. J'essayais de me relevais mais me stoppa en entendant un cri étouffé me parvenir au oreille. Je dirige automatiquement mon regard vers le bas et écarquille les yeux en voyant une personne sous moi que j'écrase de mon poids. Je me relève précipitamment en m'excusant comme une nouille que je suis.

-Ce n'est rien me dit-il alors en Anglais...en Anglais ?! pourquoi il parle en anglais? c'est un étrange ?

-Heu...excusez moi mais...

Je me stoppe dans mon récit en remarquant que je parle moi aussi en anglais . J'essayais de parler français et vit que j'y arrivais. Je me tourna vers le jeune homme qui me regardais d'un air perdu, ne comprenant visiblement pas se qui ce passait.

Il avait la peau noir, la coupe à la Jackson five et...Jackson five...ne me dite pas que...non, c'est impossible...

-Où...où suis-je ?

-Dans ma chambre.

Cette voix...

-Non je veux dire, on est bien en France?

-en France? non, on est en Amérique, à détroit pourquoi ?

-Que ?! Michael...Joseph...Jackson?...

-Oui comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux avant de glissé le long de mes joues. Je ne pus m'en empêché et lui sauta au coup, le faisant tomber sur son lit à la renverse.

Michael ne compris ce qui ce passé et je m'empressa de lui expliquer ma situation . Il écouta sans m'interrompre, d'une oreille attentive . Lorsque j'eu fini mon récit, j'appréhendais difficilement sa réaction. assise en tailleur en face de lui , tout comme lui, je fermais fortement les yeux, attendant sa réponse.

N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, j'ouvris un œil puis deux et fixa Michael devant moi qui me fixait sans rien dire.

-Vous ne me croyait pas ?

Michael sembla sortir de ses pensées. Il me regarda avant de faire un sourire timide.

-Disons que ... tu es arrivé sur moi part une sorte de nuage épais et étrange, comme celui que tu me décris.

Je le regarda avec de gros yeux avant de sourire timidement et sans vraiment avoir pourquoi, nous nous mîmes à rire.


End file.
